webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nom Nom
|Race = Koala |Gender = Male |Hair = Gray |Eyes = Black |Occupation = *Internet Celebrity *Meme-Con Host and Judge *Mascot of Australian Air. |Friend(s) = * Millions, online * Farmer * Grizzly (after "Anger Management") * Hamster (after "Kyle") * Kyle (formerly) |Enemies = * Ice Bear * Panda * Grizzly (formerly, frenemy) * Hamster (formerly) * Andy Bangs * Captain Craboo * Kyle |First Appearance = "Viral Video" |Voice Actor = Patton Oswalt|Height = 2'6 (30 in.)|Relatives = Unknown father, mother and brother}} Nom Nom is a recurring and possibly the main antagonist in We Bare Bears. He is an multi-billionaire anthropomorphic koala who had acquired internet fame through a series of popular videos on the internet. He is portrayed as an antagonist in the episode "Viral Video", in which he is the primary focus of Meme-Con, a convention centered around internet memes. He is noted as being very egocentric, polarizing to his internet facade, as he portrays a cute and innocent character. Episode Appearances Season 1 * "Viral Video" (debut) * "Nom Nom" * "Panda's Sneeze" Season 2 * "Nom Nom's Entourage" * "Captain Craboo" * "Christmas Parties" Season 3 * "Anger Management" * "Kyle" Shorts * "Nom Nom Vs. Hamster" * "Bear Stack" * "Frozen Ice" Appearance Nom Nom has light gray fur with large, fluffy ears and a big light black oval nose. He has sharp claws and pink paws and can often be seen wearing black sunglasses and/or a towel around his neck when he isn't acting as his internet character. His eyes are normally big and wide, but shrink into small dots when he is pulling his "cutesy" persona. Personality Nom Nom is characterized as greedy and competitive. Nom Nom appears to be self-assured and cool-headed at first, but in Nom Nom Vs. Hamster, he is shown to quickly be irritated. He is very popular and famous, and he isn't modest about it. He says he doesn't have time for hanging out with friends in real life, and he has what he needs: fame, money and the internet. As with most stereotypical celebrities, he has a confident, egotistical and manipulative nature. Nom Nom also has anger issues as demonstrated in "Nom Nom" when he snapped and yelled at various people, both fans and even the host and audience of a talk show, out of anger. Nom Nom is also quite the sore loser as demonstrated in "Panda's Sneeze", when he snapped and yelled at Panda for not purposely losing the Cute-Off like they had agreed. He is also very selfish as shown in "Nom Nom" when he put both Panda and Grizzly in a deadly situation so he could go in and save them in order to regain his internet fame. Nom Nom is shown to be a master manipulator throughout the series, though the best example can be seen in "Captain Craboo". He's able to use his cuteness and fame as a means of controlling the legal system and is able to blatantly lie and get away with it when several of the jury saw what really happened. He's also able to fake Craboo attacking him, causing the judge to immediately announce the crab as guilty. Though he's not above the law, as shown at the end of the episode, he's seen to hold an immense power over the law as he's able to sic the police after someone because of a personal conflict. Abilities Marksmanship In the episode "Captain Craboo" Nom Nom is shown to be a good marksman as he was capable of shooting a grapple rifle to catch Craboo with relative ease and accuracy. Tree climbing In the episode Kyle, Nom Nom is shown to climb the tree at fast speed, which rival to Grizzly Bear when he chases Kyle to get back the fortune contract that Kyle tricks him to sign. Relationships Grizzly Bear fawning over Nom Nom.]] Nom Nom sees Grizzly as just another fan, but with moxie. They have spoken to each other in "Viral Video" where Grizzly becomes Nom Nom's groupie and follows him into his limousine. Grizzly wants to be Nom Nom's friend and initially thinks he's cool. Nom Nom is apathetic in explaining how he has the maximum amount of friends on every social media site and how he has no need to hang out with friends in real life. Grizzly is adamant on befriending him. Nom Nom eventually has Grizzly thrown out of the limousine. Grizzly's and Nom Nom's first encounter in "Viral Video" would lead to the conflict shown in "Nom Nom", where Nom Nom had tricked Grizzly and Panda into "making a movie". He ended up luring them into a potentially deadly trap in order to regain his own fame while also trying to keep Ice Bear out of the picture as he had discovered Nom Nom's plan. Ice Bear managed to save his brothers and Nom Nom ended up getting what he wanted in the end, though it wasn't done according to his original plan. Panda Bear and Grizzly enjoying the cookies Nom Nom made.]] The two don't really know each other that well, however, Panda knows of the incident between him and Grizzly that occurred in "Viral Video", and even refers to the koala as "a butt" in "Nom Nom". In the same episode, when Nom Nom is able to manipulate Panda and Grizzly and get them to do his bidding, he ends up luring them into a potentially deadly trap in order to regain his own fame while also trying to keep Ice Bear out of the picture as he had discovered his plan. Ice Bear managed to save Panda and Grizzly while Nom Nom ended up getting what he wanted in the end, though it wasn't done according to his original plan. Ice Bear looking on as his brothers obliviously work with Nom Nom.]] Ice Bear grows a hatred for Nom Nom very quickly after seeing how poorly he treated Grizzly in "Viral Video" and both of his brothers in "Nom Nom", and Nom Nom knows this. Ice Bear maintains this attitude towards him consistently throughout the series. Its also been shown his hatred is ever-growing, as in "Nom Nom", his brothers start to look to Nom Nom more as he manipulates them. He even ended up painting Ice Bear in a bad light to his brothers in order to get his way. During the night, when Ice Bear snuck out, suspicious of Nom Nom, he was shocked to find that Nom Nom's plan consisted of potentially murdering Panda and Grizzly. Before Ice Bear could go and stop the plan, however, Nom Nom made him fall into a ditch and covered it up, the other two Bears unaware of what had happened. The next day, when Nom Nom put his plan into action and almost succeeded, he lost control of the sharks he planned to use and ended up almost killed alongside Grizzly and Panda, however, with the help of a helicopter Grizzly had ordered a few days prior, Ice Bear was able to fly over to the event and save his brothers, throwing Nom Nom into a cotton-candy mixer in the process. Hamster biting Nom Nom's hand.]] The two don't like each other very much. This was made evident in "Nom Nom Vs. Hamster" where Nom Nom was forced to do a video shoot alongside Hamster, much to his frustration. Hamster deliberately acted oblivious in order to upset Nom Nom. He had done this to the point where Nom Nom left the stage in pure frustration and anger. Trivia * Nom Nom is shown in the opening of the show riding in a limousine. He throws a bottle at Panda, knocking his cup of soda out of his hand. * It is revealed in "Viral Video" that Nom Nom is an internet celebrity, and hosts a Meme-Con with the other judges: Gluten Cat and Balancing Lizard. * In "Viral Video", he is shown sitting in a baby seat while in his limo. * Nom Nom exceedingly excersies the idea that social interaction is obsolete. He figures that as long as he has his butler, food, and the internet, he lives a sufficient life. * Nom Nom has a large stash of cell phones, given to him by his fans. * His video on Everyone's Tube "Koala eats leaves WOW" has 50,000,000 views, with only 500 likes and 0 dislikes. * Nom Nom dislikes Hamster. * Nom Nom is one of the three animal characters whose species name isn't in his current known name, the other two characters being Liz and Ice Bear. * In "Video Date", a JPEG of Nom Nom can be seen on the Bears' Laptop. * According to a snippet in an issue of the Cartoon Network Magazine]], Grizzly likes to send pants to Nom Nom through the mail. * According to the episode Kyle, Nom Nom's net worth is 44 billion dollar. * Like all Koala, Nom Nom's diet consists mostly eucalyptus leaves * In the episode "Kyle", it's showed in a implicit way that Nom Nom is, as could be expected for being a koala, Australian. He lived in a eucalyptus forest in his childhood and his supposed brother has Australian accent. Nom Nom surely lost the accent after many years in the USA. * In the episode "Kyle", is revealed that Nom Nom doesn't consider necessary to learn his bodyguards' names, calling them with numbers. In gratitude for saving his life and fortune, he finally ask to his main bodyguard ("Bodyguard number one") for his name, revealing that is "Farmer". Cultural References * Nom Nom's name is likely a play on the onomatopoeic meme "Om Nom Nom Nom" which first sparked on the internet in 2004. * Nom Nom slightly resembles the antagonistic Belson from Cartoon Network's Clarence. *In the episode Nom Nom's Entourage he says he refuses to eat plated leaves. This is in fact true of real-life koalas, whose brains are so small that they can no longer remember how to eat eucalyptus leaves if it's taken off the branch. es:Nom Nom ru:Ням-Ням pt-br:Nom Nom ko:놈놈 tr:Nom Nom Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Secondary Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Marsupials Category:Social Media Famous Category:Main Characters